1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic component, or an electronic appliance.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) includes a plurality of programmable logic elements and a plurality of programmable switch elements. In the PLD, data on a function of each programmable logic element and data on a connection between programmable logic elements by the programmable switch elements are stored as configuration data in a configuration memory.
In a configuration memory that has recently become widely available, configuration data is stored in an inverter loop used in a static random access memory (SRAM). A potential to be retained in the inverter loop is supplied to a gate of a path transistor and an output signal is output. Change of the function of a programmable logic element, and the like can be performed using the output signal.
In recent years, a structure of a configuration memory in which one of a source and a drain of a transistor including a channel in an oxide semiconductor layer is connected to a gate of a path transistor, and a potential corresponding to configuration data is retained in the gate of the path transistor has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).